


A Christmas Wish

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written as a VinList Christmas Countdown contribution.Vin makes a Christmas wish.





	A Christmas Wish

‘Twas the night before Christmas and all through the town, not a creature was stirring, save a lone figure in a dusty buckskin coat….

 

Making his way along the main street, his collar turned up and hat pulled down against the chill of the wind as the first flakes of snow fluttered noiselessly to the ground, Vin Tanner revelled in the peace that had settled on the town.  The earlier air of anticipation had been put to bed along with the young, and some not so young, who eagerly awaited the coming morn.

 

Ready to head for his wagon for the night, his patrol completed, Vin paused alongside the two chairs set on the boardwalk outside the jail.  Reaching out a cold hand, he brushed the light dusting of snow from one of the chairs, _his_ chair, and sat, hunkering down into his coat and thrusting his hands into his pockets.  The street fires were dying, causing the shadows to lengthen and deepen, and the snowflakes danced crazily on the wind, their patterns mesmerizing and enchanting him. 

 

The years slipped away as he remembered another time when he’d sat, wrapped in blankets and his mama’s arms as they’d watched the snowflakes dance and made their Christmas wishes.  They hadn’t had much, just the barest of essentials and each other, but that had been enough and Vin had felt safe and loved. 

 

He lingered for a long moment in the warmth of the memory, then dragged a callused hand across moist eyes as he returned, alone and cold, to the present.  Many Christmases had come and gone since he’d felt the comfort of his mama’s arms; few had been acknowledged, fewer remembered and none had made him feel safe or loved.

 

Unbidden,Vin’s thoughts turned to his fellow peacekeepers.  Six men who, without question, had chosen to stand by him, to believe in him and to watch his back. Six men who, just a few short months ago, had been strangers to him but then the strangers had become friends and the friends had become brothers, and for the first time in a long time, feelings that he’d locked away long ago stirred and clamoured to be set free.

 

On a normal day, he would have berated himself for his foolishness.  Feeling safe and allowing himself to become close to others were luxuries he could ill afford, dangerous luxuries that could cost a man in his position, or those he dared to care about, dearly.  But this wasn’t a normal day, or night...  this was the night before Christmas and this night, Vin found himself making a Christmas wish. 

 

The sound of a familiar footfall on the boardwalk, accompanied by softly jangling spurs and the pungent aroma of tobacco smoke roused him from his reverie and announced the arrival of one of his brothers, the man who more than any other, inspired feelings of safety and belonging.

 

“You plannin’ on sittin’ out here all night?,” Chris asked, leaning a black clad hip against the hitch rail.

 

“Figured you’d be asleep.” Vin rasped, his voice muffled by the folds of his coat.

 

“Nope,” Larabee dropped the cheroot butt and ground it out with the toe of his boot, “there’s a whiskey in the saloon with your name on it.”

 

“Thought the saloon was closed fer the night.”

 

“I know the owner,” Chris smirked, and Vin smiled in reply as he got to his feet. 

 

The snow continued to dance and fall and began to settle on the ground as the two men walked to the saloon sharing their familiar, comfortable silence.   Shouldering his way through the doors, Vin felt a warm rush of emotion as he found the rest of his friends, _his brothers_ , gathered around their customary table, smiles of welcome on their faces.

 

“Thought you’d all be in bed,” he said softly, as he and Chris took their seats.

 

“It’s Christmas, Vin,” JD exclaimed, his flushed face indicating that his usual drink of choice had been forsaken for something more seasonal, “we’ve been waitin’ for you.”

 

“Like as not caught a chill sittin’ out there so long,” Nathan grumbled good-naturedly and Vin rolled his eyes before downing the whisky Chris handed him, as the rest of the men erupted into alcohol fuelled laughter.

 

Checking his pocket watch, Ezra raised his voice, “Never fear, Mr Tanner, your timing is, as always, impeccable.”  Snapping his watch closed, the gambler raised his glass, “Gentlemen, I wish you all a Merry Christmas!”   

 

Glasses were raised, toasts made, and greetings exchanged.  Time and whiskey flowed, and at some point Ezra brought out a bottle of what Buck called ‘the good stuff’ as Josiah began a rumbling narration of the Christmas story.  Leaning back in his chair, Vin let Josiah’s rich voice wash over him as the companionship of his brothers wrapped around him like the blankets of his childhood.   

Looking around the table, he smiled at Buck’s attempts to irritate and distract JD but the kid was having none of it as he listened to Josiah’s story with wide eyes and an open heart.  Nathan’s eyes were closed, and he had a contented smile on his face, no doubt happy that all seven of them were celebrating in good health.  Ezra met Vin’s gaze and gave a small, imperceptible nod of understanding along with his customary two fingered salute.

 

Finally, Vin turned to the man at his side; Larabee raised an eyebrow, Tanner smirked, and their arms snapped together in the forearm handshake that was theirs alone.

 

“Merry Christmas, Cowboy,” Vin rasped.

 

“One day I’m gonna shoot you for that...”

 

Settling back in his chair, Vin pulled his hat down over his eyes, knowing that Chris and the rest of his family were there to watch his back. 

 

_You were right, mama._ _Sometimes our Christmas wishes do come true._

~~~


End file.
